


Asgardian Sisters

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/F, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster is now the Thunder God people are calling the new Thor, and has been trying to keep this a secret as much as she can, not even letting people know where she lives. Somehow Loki knows though, and Loki decides to pay her 'sister' a visit, and gets a fun little idea on how to bond with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgardian Sisters

Once upon a time, it was common to see Thor, son of Odin, flying through the skies of New York, battling whatever evils threaten his allies and the realm he knows as Midgard. That, was before Thor became unworthy of his power, and in a controversial move that has caused lots of debate better saved for another place, a new individual has taken the hammer.

Dying from disease, but wishing to protect a world in need of a hero like Thor even though the power is killing her, an sentiment that makes her more than worthy, Dr Jane Foster has became the new God of Thunder, the new wielder of Mjolnir, the new protector of Midgard. She is Thor (which, again, is controversial for her to use, but that's a debate for somewhere else). Her identity is a secret to all, though, as she would not want the enemies of the 10 Realms coming after her when she's without her power, and so she makes sure to go through many loops to ensure where she hangs her hammer is kept a secret.

In a secluded apartment building of which she's developed a secret entrance as the only means of entry, Thor enters her apartment, holding the hammer on her belt as she steps inside, briefly stretching. Dressed in the armour Mjolnir creates when she holds the hammer, she brushes the long blonde hair it comes with back, getting ready to power down and rest for the night. That is, until she hears someone in her shower.

Taking the hammer out, she tightens her fists, ready to smash whoever found their way into her home, find out how they did so, and make sure no one ever does so again, and that this individual gives no one else the ability to.

Opening the bathroom door, she carefully sneaks towards the shower, before pulling the curtain open. Behind it, a young looking woman with pale skin and dark black hair stands, humming as she enjoyed the hot water. Sensing the pressence of someone else, the individual turns to Thor, flashing a small smile.

"Well, 'bout time you got back. Wondered when you'd get in." The woman muses, turning the shower off, then stepping past the, very confused, Thor as she grabs a towel and dries herself off, not phased at all by the presence of the being known as Thor.

"Who, what are thou doing here!?" Thor demands in a regal, threatening tone (with a Shakespearian filter of sorts, as a result of Mjolnir's influence), earning a small chuckle from the shorter woman as she finishes drying herself.

"Well, right now, getting dressed, unless you want me to hang around here naked." The woman retorts simply, not understanding her annoyance. "I mean, I'm up for that if you want; its the other Thor I'm related to, and even there only by adoption."

"Adoption...? Wait, Loki!?" Thor's jaw drops a bit as she connects the dots.

"Ding, right on the money there." The woman responds, giving a playful hand gesture as she does so, grabbing a green lace bra and some matching skimpy panties, putting them on and picking a slight wedgie once she's done so.

"Wait, how did thou get in here, and why aren't thy, well, a man?" Thor questions, trying to understand what's going on.

"Sometimes; see, I'm God of Stories now, so I need to represent all stories. And, as you probably know more than everyone, not all stories need a penis." Loki explains, motioning down as she walked away from the bathroom, grabbing the leather pants she left on Thor's couch. Thor looks at her with annoyance, realizing she didn't notice Loki's clothes sitting there when she walked in. "So, sometimes, I just wake up like this, and other times I wake up and I'm a bloke. Hell, a few times I've woken up and I'm a cat; those are some crazy stories."

"You are still to explain how thou got into my home." Thor reiterates, holding the hammer up threateningly as Loki pulled her green shirt and armoured tunic on, leaving her jacket on the couch.

"Same answer, I'm God of Stories, and so long as there's a story, I'm there waiting to make sure it gets told right." Loki continues, jumping onto the couch. "So, 'Sis', how's things going with you?"

"I am not your 'sis', Trickster, and I command you to leave." Thor tells them, holding the hammer towards the exit, though Loki appears unthreatened.

"Jeese, I'm here as a friend. Get your knickers out of whatever bunch they're in." Loki rolls her eyes, clapping and making some paper appear on the coffee table. "See? Came across this; read."

Glaring, Thor picked up the paper, looking over them. "Is this...?"

"Yep, Jotunheim, and it looks like old daddy dearest is up to something, something which requires a trusty hammer and some lightning." Loki chimes, stretching, before putting on their golden horned head piece and waving a hand, making causing some make-up to appear, mainly eye-shadow and lipstick, giving her a gothic aesthetic when combined with her already pale skin and dark hair. "Now, if you're willing to stay and read, I'll make us some drinks."

Deciding to let the Trickster stay while she's being helpful, Thor reads the maps and documents, giving details to some battle plans the Jotuns had formed against Asgard. Evidently, Laufey's return to the land of the living hasn't made him any less inclined to invasions.

As Loki returns, holding two glasses and some Asgardian mead, she glances at the woman who's taken her brother's role, who's leaned forward, invested in the reading. In doing so, the back of her belt has folded out and her armoured bodice has risen, exposing the back of her skin. Loki of course looked over her quite a bit, checking out the muscular woman, until a light, baby-blue slip catches the Trickster's gaze, making her grin; evidently, even gods aren't immune to panty slips.

Putting the glasses down, Loki wanders to the back of the couch, leaning over and looking at the fabric, grinning mischievously in a way she's known for, regardless of her form.

"So, 'Thor', since you're taking the place of my brother, does that make us siblings?" Loki ponders aloud.

"Nay, I may use Thor's power and may be called upon by his name, but I am not the same god, and am no Sibling of you."

"Oh, just wondered." Loki muses, climbing onto the couch, perched on the back behind her. "But, you know, if we _were_ sisters, there's something very sisterly I think I can do right here."

"If this is your manner of asking to borrow clothes, I find it rather odd."

"No, of course not; I got something else in mind I picked up while running with the Young Avengers. It's something a bit more...." Loki's grin turns extra devilish, as her little fingers hook Thor's waistband. "...Mischievous."

The God known as Thor instantly looks up upon feeling it, but isn't fast enough to stop what happens next.

"Wedgie!" The Trickster Goddess cries, cackling as she pulled up on the silky blue briefs. Thor stands to reduce the tension on her underwear as Loki stands on the couch for extra height (something she needs, given the large height difference), but they still stretch high into the air, pulling them straight up between her godly rear.

Thor isn't exactly a stranger to wedgies (her former assistant Darcy can be thanked for that), but though Loki's strength is embarrassing by Asgard's standards, its still pretty strong by the standards of humans. Add in the Asgardian knickers being particularly durable, and the fact even gods feel the brunt of wedgies, its a rather discomforting experience, not helped at all by Loki's constant taunts.

"My, this is fun!" Loki cheers, dancing a bit as she jumped on the couch, pulling the material up. Letting go with one hand, she waves the arm and causes a golden pole to appear, which she threads through the leg holes, twisting a few times to keep it ensnared.

"Loki! Release-ick-release my garments at once! Or, face the wra-A'ack!-wrath of Mjolnir!" Growling, the Thunder god demands, turning to look at Loki over her shoulder.

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Loki giggles, letting them snap back, though keeps the golden pole threaded through, twirling their hand and making it circle around into a ring, holding her underwear in place.

Thor reaches around to free her underwear, but as she tries to bend the ring out of shape to get it out, it just gets tighter, twirls, and tightens her underwear.

"Like it? It's a new trick I came up with." Loki grins, looking at her work. "The more you try to get rid of it, the worse it gets. Only way to get rid of it is to forget its there."

"Loki!" Thor!Thor growls, turning to the trickster. "Why has thou done this!?"

"I dunno; thought it was fun." Loki shrugs, hopping back onto the couch. "So anyway, if you look at this map..."

Before Loki can change the subject, she feels a large hand grab her by the scruff of her neck then force her face down onto the couch, pinning her there.

"Uh, think you're ruffling my shirt there." Loki chimes, struggling under the God's strength as Thor holds her down, glaring.

"If thou believes they can hoist my undergarments and escape unavenged, you are sadly mistaken." Thor informs her, pulling up her shirt as she tries to get payback, until she feels someone pull up the back of her underwear once more. "Ack! By Mjolnir's Glory!?"

Thor turns to see Loki pulling up her panties with a grin, causing her to look back down and see the Loki they were pinning down had disapeared.

"Grrr, your foul tricks will not protect you for long. I shall have my vengeance and tear your panties asunder!" The new Mighty Thor declares, swinging their hammer at the Trickster god as she jumps above, then dashes out of the way.

"You'll have to catch me, 'Sister Thor'." Loki teases with a laugh, a grin on her face, giggling as she ducks away from the taller blonde haired goddess, like an annoying younger sister who refuses to let them get their payback.

After a few minutes of jumping around, avoiding Mjolnir's swing, Loki trips while dodging, falling onto the couch once more as Thor grabs her, this time, sitting on her back as she does so.

"Now, if thou wishes for me to not sever thy head from thy corpse, you will avoid any more trickery." Thor threatens, holding Loki down as she once more lifted the back of her tunic and shirt, spotting the green frilly panties peeking out of her leather pants already. She feels Loki's hands on the back of her own underwear once more, but this time refuses to let them escape, keping her eyes on her before grabbing the material and pulling up sharply.

Loki's laughter turns to a squeal, causing the grip they had on Thor's panties to disappear. The thunder goddess heaves up and, much like her own, Loki's panties take it all without any apparent ripping, despite initially appearing quite fragile; evidently, the Asgardian fabric making the pair can take quite a wedgie.

"OK, so, this hurts more than I thought it would." Loki admits as she squirms under the larger goddess' body, while her panties are hoisted high up into the air. They weren't initially stretchy, but their inability to rip combined with the brute strength of Thor means they stretch up quite high, causing Loki to cross her legs as she tries to stop them potentially cutting her in half.

Getting an idea, Thor get up, pulling Loki with her and holding her up into the air with almost no effort.

"Is this the part where we laugh and you let go?" Loki asks with a mild, hopeful smile.

"Not quite." She answers, instead pulling the panties over Mjolnir's head, twisting the underwear so it was tightly wrapped around the hammer. Once confident with this, Thor let go of the underwear, leaving Loki suspended by the hammer. As she tried to untangle it, the new Thor swings the hammer, sending Loki flying forward then shooting back, springing like a yoyo from her underwear.

"Oh my, OWE!" Loki squeals, gripping the underwear and cringing. "Mortals do know how to torture people."

"You've yet to see anything yet." Thor deems from behind, before swinging again, this time spinning the hammer around, sending Loki spinning around with it. This continues for a minute, each spin causing Loki to let out another squeal or yelp, until eventually she slows down and stops.

Loki hangs rather limply, dazed from the spinning, face buried in her hair and her clothes disheaved.

"Are....are we done yet?" She asks slowly and hopefully, until Thor turns away, pulling her with her. "Guess not."

Silently, Thor lifts her up, before placing Mjolnir on a high reinforced shelf, leaving it there where no one, not even Loki, can move it, with her panties still stuck.

"And now, now that thou has been defeated." Thor starts, as a bright light emerges from her body, until fading to reveal the humble form of Jane Foster, releasing the power of Thor back to the hammer, until next time its needed.

"Now, I'm going to take a nap." She finishes, somewhat exhausted, and now speaking in a normal and modern tone, one without Shakespearian English filtered through, as she turns to leave, heading to her bedroom, stopping to grab the papers.

Loki watches her go as she closes the door, sighing before squirming a bit, hoping she could somehow escape, but with Mjolnir in place, the only way her panties are moving are if they rip.

This may take a while.

@@@

Some hours later, Jane awakens from her sleep, cringing in pain as she slowly pulled herself out of her bedroom, aching from her illness. She has a doctor's appointment in a few hours, so she needs to get up to get some Thor-ing done before then.

Slowly creeping out of the room, she looks around, trying to find Mjolnir, when she suddenly remembers where she left it. Turning, she sees the mighty hammer unmoved, but with ripped, green lacy fabric hanging loosely under it, and no Loki. Turning, she spots Loki on her couch, fast asleep, still in a female form. As she grabs the hammer and allows her form to be replaced with that of Thor, she steps over to Loki, watching her sleep for a moment with a mild smile.

If not for the fact she's the reincarnation of the trickster god that has caused Ragnarok time and time again, she'd be quite cute the way she is.

Thor's smile only brightens when she notices Loki's shirt remains up and, once more, green lace fabric peeks from her pants; evidently, Loki used magic to repair her underwear, or brought a spare pair, the latter option of which makes Thor wonder if Loki knew this would happen, being the Goddess of Stories after all, in which case, why start a wedgie war with the Goddess of Thunder if she knew she'd lose?

No matter, Thor shakes the question out of her head, before deciding to wake the sleeping Goddess up. She does so, of course, by hoisting up her panties once more.

"G'aaah!" Loki yelps, eyes shooting open as she jumps up, grabbing at her underwear. Thor chuckles, releasing the underwear, letting Loki roll over and stuff them into her tight pants. "Morning to you too, sister."

"Morning; I hope you rested well." Thor chuckles, making some breakfast. "I read all of the transcripts you brought; I must say, this information is useful in defending Asgard. Thank you."

"Don't mention it; it'd be a pretty lousy story if Asgard fell after I went through the trouble of preventing Ragnarok last year." Loki muses, sitting up and yawning, stretching, and adjusting her headpiece.

"Here, peace offering." Thor adds, sitting down next to her, putting a plate of pancakes in front of her and some milkshake, while eating her own. "You have came a long way from the villain I once knew."

"Well, villains are so boring to play after a while. Sometimes, the whole good-vs-evil thing just doesn't make interesting material, so you have to switch it up and toss out the sides." Loki explains, munching on the pancakes. "I have much more fun playing the chaotic neutral trickster. Much less hammers to the face."

"Indeed I imagine it so." Thor nods, sitting back. "So, 'sister', why did you start a wedgie fight with me? Surely you knew you'd lose."

"Of course I did; that's why I brought the spare panties." Loki explains, slurping the milkshake, confirming Thor's theory. "But, didn't it make a fun story to tell?"

"Well, I guess I admit, that is a sentiment I can agree on." Thor nods, holding her own milkshake up, unable to disagree; it was pretty fun, all thing's considered, and its been a long time since she had fun like that.

And so, the story of how the New Thor defeated Loki in a battle of the waistbands, and later had pancakes. Lots of pancakes. It would not be the first time.


End file.
